


On the Fourth Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

by Milky_Maid



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas In Allerdale Hall [4]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Breast Fucking, Breathplay, Cock Slapping, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fivesome - M/F/F/F/F, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Français | French, French Kissing, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Mentions of Lucille Sharpe, Mistress, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Orgy, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sobbing, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators, Waxing, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid/pseuds/Milky_Maid
Summary: Some lovely Parisian Ladies teach Lavinia a little French.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies, please just imagine french accents.
> 
> Also to any person of French nationality/culture or anyone who has put in the hard efforrt to learn the French language please forgive me and my terrible translations. I am not trying to offend you or anyone surrounding you. I just wanted to take the sexualised porographic sterotype that is sometimes seen in the french media (mostly made or written by non-french participents.) please take into consideration that I am not French nor do I know much about the French language. Look I'm just trying to wirte some sweet ass smutty porn with sexy Parisian women. I would be really grateful if you could correct me on any translations made in my written peice to make it look a little more...realistic? even though the senario of the whole scene is pretty far from realistic unless writing a porn script, have a glass of milk, Bonnes fêtes de Noël and Au revoir!

 

 

_Knock, knock_

Her finger rapped on the door of the attic. Lavinia held her breath of a mere second. That morning while her, Lillian and Edgar ate their breakfast in the nursery, Benedict had come in and sent news that Earl Sharpe requested her presence immediately; before whispering “in the attic.”

The attic was the place where it all began, where he stole her virginity and blackmailed her into this hell.

She breathed against the wooden door “Sir, it’s Miss Addington.”

“Come in.” came the faint command of her Master.

Lavinia paused however when her hand rested on the door knob. She swore she could hear a woman laughing. She shook her head. The hysteria must be getting to her? But once she opened the door and locked it swiftly behind her she was welcomed by a very unexpected presences. Since wrapped around Thomas’s neck, shoulders and waist were three unfamiliar women. All of them in nothing but their undergarments. A wave of fear swept beneath her feet as she almost tripped from the shock. Her mind was whirling.

_Is he…replacing me!? Is he going to throw me out!? What is this humiliation?!_

He was smiling down at her from where he stood in front of the bed. Newly fresh and made. Predictable.

The three ladies preened around him, they resembled cats mewling for pats and scratches by the head. Their hands rubbed all over his body to which Lavinia noticed, he was in disarray. His hair was more tousled as usual and his shirt untucked and opened. His naked chest covered in coloured lipstick stains. His cheeks having a faint colour of pink to it. And the biggest thing? His trousers where unbuttoned. His cock still tucked in but his pubic hair visible like a fine masculinely tamed bush.

His hands on both two women either side of him and the third standing behind him on the bed. He had rested them on the plump bottoms of each woman.

_Whores? Prostitutes? Why would he need them when he had me? Please, please don’t let this be what I think it is!_

It began to hurt her chest more, tightening with anxiety and another feeling she might’ve called jealousy…except she didn’t care if they fucked him, only if she kept him and Annie safe…right?

Thomas laughed and smacked the ass of the blonde on his left, “Ladies, allow me to introduce you to Miss Addington, my little…pet.”

Lavinia curled her hands into fists and marched forward, closer to his stupid grin.

_Oh get over yourself and your false kindness you high lorded prick and tell them I’m your whore!_

The black haired porcelain doll snickered and ran her fingers into Thomas’ hair as she pressed her mouth against her ear and chuckled, “Oh she’s very beautiful Monsieur Sharpé.”

_French…these women are French...oh you bloody bastard! This is just some disgusting joke isn’t it!?_

Recently having the battle of linguistics a week ago drove him to do this sick pleasure. Just because Lavinia decided to start the language curriculum with the children and Thomas supposedly caught her saying the inappropriate grammatical and disrespectful terms to them and challenged her to a conversation in French was unnecessary. Yes he had proven his point that Lavinia needed to touch up on her French studies before teaching his children, so why must he swank around with these street walkers!?

He hummed approvingly and nodded to the ebony mane. The brunette on the bed with her arms around his shoulders sighed with a pretty smile, “I would love to give her some… How might we say?… Faire un minou.”

The four all laughed heartedly and of course little Lavinia didn’t understand a single lick of what she had said. A plaster of intimidation was slapped across her face now.

Thomas removed his hands away from their arses and lightly caressed their cheeks, he spoke mostly to them, disregarding Lavinia, “Oui she would thoroughly enjoy that, wouldn’t you dear?”

Lavinia deep down knew that he knew that she didn’t understand what the woman said. Shakily Lavinia ground her teeth and batted her eye lashes, “Would I enjoy what master?”

Thomas put on a very expected dramatically gasp. His face rounded into an O of shock, his ‘friends’ copied his expression simultaneously. Lavinia felt belittled.

_He treats me like a child._

He moved forward, separating from the women and coming up to grab Lavinia by the waist. His finger twirled around some of her loose curls that had unfurled from her bun. His eyes sparkling and memorising, Lavinia remembered her first thoughts about them when they first met. He was so handsome and looked so gentle but dominating. Turns out he was a beast. “You mean to tell me you cannot understand Madame Poirot?”

Lavinia hissed at him, “I…if this is some kind of jest at my skill of French then y-”

Cutting her off, Thomas began unbuttoning the front of her dress as he faced her.

“Miss Addington, I have employed you to teach my children the importance of their education which include the learning and understanding of the French language. If you cannot do this well you should be grateful I have invited these three lovely ladies to aid you in your education.” Lavinia looked around his arm at the women. The three were now holding each other, the brunette and blonde laid their heads on the shoulders of the black haired, copying the scene before with Thomas. Opening her bodice and sliding his hand to palm her breast he continued, “Madame Leblanc’s Husband Jean and I are very close pen pals after boarding school, actually rather the same relationship I have with Lord Brockmen.”

The blonde woman parted ways with the other two and slowly curled her way around Thomas via under his arm. She was very pretty to say the least, her eyes like blue diamonds and her skin a sweet cream. She looked to be younger than the other two. She almost looked like she was Lavinia’s age if not just a fraction older. Her breasts were small but she made up for it with her pretty smile and wide, firm hips and bottom.

_Husband!? So they’re not prostitutes? And if she’s married, she’s an adulterous! What would her poor husband Mister Leblanc think, knowing his wife was a hussy!?_

“Bonjour,” She purred to the bewildered governess.

She didn’t know how to respond to her, as Madame Leblanc moved closer to Thomas and proceeded to lick and kiss his neck. Lavinia looked away for a second and down at Thomas’s hands that molested her breasts. Her face was pink with anger and grew red with shy discomfort.

However she knew Thomas wouldn’t be above punishing her for ignoring the French woman, so instead she calmed her beating heart and looked only at Madame Leblanc in the eye and pretended for a second she was talking to her in a normal space of the world such as a store, “Oh um Quoi de neuf?” since a proper ‘how do you do’ was always polite, yes?

Wrong. In fact it was the complete opposite of polite. Once Leblanc pouted and huffed in offense, Lavinia came to realise she’d done bad for a start.

Thomas pinched her left nipple and pulled sharply, his young governess hissed and whined. He was severely disappointed in her again. Waving his finger in front of her face he lectured, “Oh no, no, no Miss Addington whilst speaking with Madame Leblanc you should be more formal! Say Comment allez-vous Madame Leblanc?”

Lavinia swallowed nervously and repeated exactly what Thomas said. But now the Lady Leblanc didn’t want anything to do with her, turning her head away from Lavinia’s direction. Thomas smiled and whispered into her ear, something surely in French that Lavinia couldn’t understand even if she heard it. Ears pricking up and eyes widening with a girlish smile at Thomas, Leblanc turned back to Lavinia and blew a kiss.

Instantly Lavinia coiled away from the action, confused and anxiousness rising. A woman so vulgar acting so flirtatious to another woman was too unusual and sudden.

She giggled, “Très bien, merci.”

Lavinia noticed the other two women come around Thomas and without notice, the ebony grasped Lavinia’s waist from behind and tugged her back into her chest. Viewing her up-close now, Lavinia took in the height difference between her and this older woman. She hummed and sat her head on Lavinia’s shoulder.

Eyes pleading for Thomas saw the brunette stand beside Thomas, not wrapped in him like the blonde but standing very straight and still next to him. Her brown hair was in a long braid that sat over her shoulder. Her green eyes just short of two emeralds. Her body was a very similar Lavinia’s shape however her arms and legs had something she did not. Muscles. Her olive skin glowed even without any candle light, she looked like a roman warrior goddess.

“This pet, is Madame Poirot, her husband Hercule was a police officer that once caught me, Jena and Benedict running naked and drunk around Notre Dame at….when was it?” He seemed to ask Madame Poirot who shook her head not knowing the answer before he laughed, “That’s right! Two in the morning! And I was barely sixteen when I was arrested, but Hercule and I unbelievably became friends after sharing the company of a little port and cheese. Dear man is retired now, thank god and likes to share his evenings with his wife like we sometimes do pet….well go on, say hello to her.”

“Oh Bonjour, comment allez-vous Madame Poirot?”

She smiled “Bonjour Lavinia, Très bien, merci.”

"And this darling is Madame Segal, Karl is a Doctor and unfortunately the chaps been working himself to the bone lately. Madame here decided to give him a break and spend time with their pet alone. Madame and I however are much closer than Karl is, you see she and my sister Lucille used to be best friends. This lovely woman here has the proud honour of being my first fucked woman."

_Wait! She took his virginity!? She was the woman to start his crazed sexual appetite? And he has a sister? Since when did the Earl Sharpe have a sister? The children have an aunt! If she is older is she married and disconnected or is she younger because if so, where is she!? Why is there no sign or reference to her existence?_

Lavinia stuttered and was so transpired into submission she curtsied slightly “Co-c-comment allez-vous Madame Segal.”

Madame Segal was oddly enough the oldest but most attractive out of the trio. She wore drawers and a short hemmed shirt that left little to the imagination. Her skin was completely flawless except for the pattern marks around her lower abdomen, she has had children. Her figure like a painting. Her breasts, hips and bottom all perfectly shaped and large. Her age only betrayed her by the corner of her eyes and the strings of silver slipping out from her air. Her dark eyes bore into Lavinia and judged her heavily with her look. It scared Lavinia, it made her feel impossibly small and tiny- like she was a baby.  

“Je vais bien, merci. Et vous?” came her thickly warm voice. A mothers stern tone.

_How am I? I am feeling indisposed but why should I reveal that?_

Lavinia looked between her and Thomas before answering quietly, “Ca va?...”

A bruising grip on her chin by the mature woman startled her whilst she growled in perfectly firm English, “If you use that informal tone again, I shall spank you raw.”

_Wh-what?…_

Shivers and something tickling fluttered from her head down to Lavinia’s groin. She wanted to apologise to them all but the damage had been doe and it was too late. It was getting to much, this was too much. This wasn’t in hers or Thomas’ agree meant in her servitude. She didn’t agree to let this treatment continue beyond Thomas’ part. Madame Segal shoved Lavinia’s face in front of Thomas and groaned at him.

“Oh Mon Chére what a disgrace, if you had told us it was this bad, I would’ve brought more than my suitcase.”

Just as she said this, Lavinia caught sight a large chest beside the bed. It was open but Lavinia couldn’t see what was inside of it. What did it hold that was so important to the ladies and Thomas’ bullying her?

“N-now just a minute, I didn’t mea-”

“Silence!” Thomas shouted.

And just as said, it was done. Everyone was quiet. He smiled and pulled Lavinia away from Madame Segal softly. He held her close, hugging her into his bare chest. “Ladies, you understand why I have requested you here today. I give you permission to do anything you like, on the condition of no scars.”  

He kissed her cheek and winked, “Have fun.” Before gently pushing her into the circle of French women and leaving out the door.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED.....**

* * *

 

_On the twelfth day of Christmas_

_Her Lord Master gave to me:_

_Twelve torture Cummings_

_Eleven harsh spankings_

_Ten lords a wanking_

_Nine finger fucking_

_Eight times of Milking_

_Seven fucks while swimming_

_Six candles burning_

_Five piercing rings_

**Four French whores**

_Three dozen pegs_

_Two nipple rubs_

_And a collar with a leash and ring_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight of 3 against 1 doesn't shine brightly on Lavinia's future.

 

Madames’ Leblanc, Poirot and Segal move around her, circling like hungry vultures. Their eyes bulging and their teeth digging into their smirking red lips.

_These women are very dangerous._ Lavinia gulped and looked to the door, Thomas left so suddenly and unknowingly, he hadn’t told her why she was here nor told her why he’d left her with the French trio. Desiring for his hard stated answers she attempted to march out the door, before being hurtled backwards by three strong pairs of feminine hands.

Dripping back, her back crashed to the floor, her breath became winded with the shocking impact. Her lungs heaved and eyes scrambled from the dizziness. Three shadows stood around her, three wicked wenches with sickening grins on their beautiful faces.

Madame Leblanc giggled childishly at her, “You didn’t think we’d just let you leave without some lessons did you, bichette?”

Confused and frightened, Lavinia awkwardly shook her head and crawled onto her knees with difficulty caused by her long skirts. Her hands came up and covered her chest remembering that Thomas had unapologetically undid her bodice front, her breasts fully on display.

On her knees she looked up to the very dark, looming presence of Madame Segal who didn’t crouch down but actually lifted her foot. In her under garments she still wore her boots. The toe pressed into Lavinia’s chin and jerked her head up fully too make sure she was looking at her.

Licking her lips the governess rattled in the feeling of unsettlement.

I shouldn’t be here, Thomas please come back! I don’t want to be here. They scare me!

Segal huffed highly “Not much to see Elodie, what do you think of her?” her gaze turned to Madame Poirot who lazily came over and draped her arms across her like how Leblanc had done with Thomas.

Poirot shook her head “It’s hard to say Roxane, when there’s too many layers covering her.” and then Poirot did something  that sent shocking shivers down Miss Addington’s spine; Poirot kissed Segal on the mouth with sinful passion. She whitened unable to comprehend the taboo scene entirely.

_A woman and a woman…god have mercy on me, these are the adulterous’ you tell me to stand far clear from. Wicked spawns of Succubus convert before me Lord Jesus, please stand with me now or you leave me to Satan’s paws._

As the women moulded their faces together heatedly, behind Lavinia Leblanc crouched down and began unbuttoning her skirts. The freckled young woman gasped and tried showing the blondes hands away but her strength won over Lavinia. Layer after layer, petticoat after petticoat she was down to her shift skirt, drawers and waist corset. The two snake like hands of Leblanc’s slither up Lavinia’s torso and roughly grappled at her breasts, twisting and pinching at her nipples. The governess squealed and tried hitting Leblanc back, punching and scrambling in the Frenchwoman’s arms.

The same sex couple feed each other’s fire swelling in their tummies; only to pull away with strings of saliva connecting them for life. Poirot and Segal laughed at Lavinia’s horrified face. They watched in amusement at Leblanc’s overpowering wrestle of Lavinia, stripping her away of her garments until the final layer. Her breast fully exposed. The two witches decided to join the third in her struggles to hold down the fussy slave of the Earl.

Her auburn hair stuck to her sweaty forehead while her cheeks became as red as her hair.

“Let me go! Let me go! Get off of me your whores!” she screeched, “Stupid frogs! Je vous ordonne de me relâcher!!”

All three women gasped and began raining down smacks across her face and chest, helplessly she cries and angrily tries clawing at them back, her nails trying to dig into the arms and thighs, but their nails sharper but shorter put a swift end to her violent scratches.

“Tu peux la fermer maintenant!” Poirot yelled and started to actually rip her shift and drawers away. The fabric tearing loudly right in front of her grey eyes. Red welts were rising over her chest from the abusive women. Lavinia didn’t understand the brunette and didn’t really care if she did not because she just wanted to escape, it felt like life and death. Her legs kicked and caught Poirot in the stomach, a surge of pleasure ran through Lavinia. Poirot yelped and heaved up spit, her arm clutched her middle, her other hand beating against the floor trying to breathe through the pain.

_Yes take that you foul bitch!!_

“Get away from me,” She snapped, her hand managed to break free from Leblanc and grabbed a fist full of the blondes locks, yanking the hardest she ever could. Leblanc screamed in agony and bent down with the hair, taking the biggest bite at Lavinia’s arm just below her elbow. Her sharp canine not cutting skin but painfully pinching Lavinia’s arm until she yelled out and released Leblanc’s hair. Strands of golden string laced through her fingers, Lavinia clenched her fist of hair ready to take the biggest swing at Segal’s face. But the oldest woman took to her like a python.

Segal shot at her throat. Her hand wrapped around her neck and pushed down hard. She wore the same expression Thomas had when they were mad. Blank, but hellfire in her eyes. She choked her and it was not a light sexual choke, it was a deathly strangle.

“Ne m'obligez pas à vous bâillonner,” She growled and straddled Lavinia’s waist, grabbing both her wrists and pinning them to the floor. The redhead scrunched up her face and spat at Segal’s face, but instead of her spittle covering her face; the older woman saw the future and opened her own mouth, disturbingly swallowing Lavinia’s spit. She shook her head and looked concerned to her female friends who were cuddling and rubbing eachothers sore bodies. She softly smiled at them, something that was a big first for Lavinia to see.

She cooed “Alice bébé, va me le chercher, s'il te plait.” The blonde sniffled clearly hurt by the rubbing of the side of her head. Slowly she stood up and went to the bed were the suitcase laid near. Popping it open she reached in and pulled out a leather strap with a red ball in the middle. Leblanc went straight to Poirot instead of Lavinia and Segal. The blonde and brunette shared a quick kiss before the woman that had just been kicked crawled over and slapped Lavinia across her jaw, Segal still holding Lavinia down and Leblanc sat back, and watched the show begin with the item of silence.

Poirot mechanically cackled “Tu peux ouvrir ta bouche jusqu'à quel point?” Lavinia clearly still not understanding until the woman shoved the red ball deep into her mouth and quickly strapping it locked against her head. Lavinia couldn’t spit out the gag and aggravatingly curled her fists tighter, her foot lifting off the floor, stomping like a naughty child.  

Segal slowly and carefully dragged her up to the floor on her knees and yanked towards the bed. The struggle was filled with more fight quickly cut down by a spanking on her bottom. Her front was shoved onto the mattress and before Lavinia could crawl away, Leblanc and Poirot pinned her down, her hands behind her back.

_Thomas must be too busy to hurt me today, now he decided to get these women to torture me for him. How fantastic…Arsehole._

Segal kicked the back of Lavinia’s ankles and held fast on her legs as she untied both of her shoes, unlacing them and using the bootstraps to tie Lavinia’s wrists together. Once secure and tight, Segal took a great pleasure in delivering a heavy slap to her arse.

Leblanc and Poirot crawl onto the bed while Segal bent over her and hissed in very well articulated English.

“Thomas has given me, Alice and Elodie the very fine gift of punishing you for your inadequate behaviour and learning skills of our language and culture. We’ve come to show you what a proper Frenchwoman is brat and now you will listen and shut up. Eventually we might take that gag out but when we do, you will only reply in French. We are your masters for the next few hours. You will do ev-er-y-th-ing we tell you to. You will call me Mama, Alice here is Mistress and Elodie is Madame, should be easy but we will see, won’t we slut?”

Lavinia groaned and wanted to scream at her that she was the slut, not her. but what could the governess do now? In the hands of three bisexuals ready to hurt her just as bad as Thomas would three times as hard. She nodded slowly, sighing softly and melting into the covers of the bed awaiting their first move to manipulate her flesh.

"Well done whore, but next time, try...Oui."


	3. Wax to the Max with a nasty Tax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever gotten a brazillian? I haven't, so the chapter might not be very accurate but hey there we go I spoiled a little hint to the chapter.

* * *

Lavinia groaned and wanted to scream at her that she was the slut, not her. but what could the governess do now? In the hands of three bisexuals ready to hurt her just as bad as Thomas would three times as hard. She nodded slowly, sighing softly and melting into the covers of the bed awaiting their first move to manipulate her flesh.

"Well done whore, but next time, try...Oui."

* * *

 

Lavinia whimpered loudly whilst her gag was in place, only for her heaving breaths to suddenly catch silence when the rough thumb of Madam Segal forcefully grounded between her labia against the swollen nub of flesh hidden there.

“May we see too, Roxane?” Leblanc purred, her eyes glaring with a kind of hateful amusement down at the squirming governess.  

The gash of searing pleasure took her so quickly, not even Thomas had been as quick in the past. However, despite the fantastic endorphins flying through her she knew that allowing women to touch so uncleanly was a tremendous sin upon Gods’ lips.

The blonde climbed across the large bed to sit right besides Madam Segal, Lavinia couldn’t see her anymore but the dipping of the bed suggested she was still sitting beside her.

 “N-non,” Lavinia whimpered, her thighs trembled as she felt another hand come down and squeezed her bottom. Leblanc lent forward and grabbed her cheeks, pulling them aside and suddenly the blonde giggled shrilly. Lavinia groaned, humiliated that she was being spread open and the idea that the woman doing so was laughing at her.

Her tears swelled behind her eyes.

_No! Lavinia stop! Don’t you dare cry, they will know you’re weakness, you cannot let them see you so as Thomas sees you; he is enough, you will not let yourself be overcome by childish fears. You can get through this, afterall he’s done worse than this…has he not?_

Fingers of Segal pressed more insistently against her sensitives while the younger woman whispered into her ear.

Madam Poirot lent forward and lifted Lavinia’s head by pinching her chin and darkly chuckled, “La première chose à faire, c'est une bonne épilation du maillot.” A sickly grin spread on her face before she lightly slapped the girl whilst laughing and flicked her fingers against the ball gag. Lavinia still couldn’t make a lick of what the brunette was telling her or even saying, maybe it was a dirty insult, whatever she said it didn’t sound nice and peachy. She was trying in vain to tug her knees together, but with Segal kneeling between her legs, she found it to be impossible.

“Let’s allow the other ladies get a nice look at your snivelling cunt then shall we?” Madam Segal ordered. “Flip her over and bring the tools,” she ordered casually over her shoulder, and at once there was a great shuffle around and across the bed towards the suitcase.

Poirot made a comment to Leblanc as Segal forced Addington to roll onto her back, her arms still wrapped behind her back with the bootlaces. But from the corner of her eye, Lavinia watched as the witches passed to each other pieces of rope from the suitcase. She whimpered with fear and tried to control her breathing with the waves of anxiety flowing over her.

The two women began looping and tethering her legs apart. Her centre felt the rush of cold air to which she whined and jerked her feet, trying her futility best to break free. But the bondage of ropes rose up into intricately neat knots, rising up onto her waist and create diamond shapes over her thighs.

The only kindness she was receiving was the pillow beneath her head.  Soft and comforting unlike the straining muscles pressed into rubbing rope.

“Look at how pretty and pink she is, Roxane,” Poirot murmured as she leaned in to suck on Lavinia’s nipple, swirling her tongue over the bud of flesh before she pulled back, making Lavinia whine at the torment. “But I bet it would be prettier with less hair, eh?” Lavinia gasped and squirmed as she

They set the glass jar down near her leg on the bed, she could feel how hot it was from the heat radiating off it and gasped, “Wh-wha’ is tha’?”

She was lucky they didn’t hit her for speaking English, but maybe it was her appearance that made them pity her for once…yeah…pity…

“This,” The Leblanc cheerfully answered as she untied the top seal of the jar, an excited smile on her mouth as she dipped a wick inside of it and pulled it out, “Is a  blend of natural, herbs, molasses and honey that when stuck to your skin shall remove all undesired hair. It is a very common beauty practice for Parisian women.”

_More like French Whores!_

Lavinia’s head was suddenly yanked to the other side of the pillow where she was made to look at only Segal who dragged down her drawers and tore off her undershirt to stand absolutely nude. Lavinia’s eyes unintentionally and rather reluctantly casted down and gathered in the sight worthy of her deep gasp. 

Nothing was there. Her lower body part was blank and hairless. She might’ve been a middleaged woman but she had the physical bodily implement of a little girl.

“Looking like this bichette will bring much joy to your master.” She hummed before dipping her own hand between her legs and outright masturbated right besides Lavinia’s shoulder. Her words began processing through the governess’s head before finally reaching the awful concluding answer.

They were going to rip the hair off her body. Hot liquid to burning it off most likely.

She screamed, “No! No, no you are no’ ‘ouching me with tha’!”

She started kicking and struggling wildly, until her knees were red from the ropes rubbing into her pale flesh. Her toes flexing and curling in fear. She began to whimper and shake her head. Her eyes fell into instant sob despite her little motivational speech about not showing any weakness. No she felt too vulnerable, too scared to face this. She’d never admit it out loud; not that she could with the gag, but she would’ve given anything for Thomas to crash down the door and stop the women providing all this agony onto her. She wished to hold his hand, to cry into his arms, to cower with him protecting her with his defensive attitude.

In desperation she turned her face away into the pillow and let it soak up with her salty tears. This was too much now. Three women prying on a defenceless girl; at least with her master she knew what he was capable of to some extent. 

One of the women clicked their tongues like a parent does to show their disappointment towards their child. Ignoring her desperate pleas, suddenly the wave of hot goo burned across her mon pubis skin. She squealed.

The devilish women all smirked as they poured and pressed against her white materiel against her body from her arsehole to her mon pubis. and press it against the applied wax. Benath her back her fingers tightly scrunched up the bed sheet as Lavinia braced for the horrors.

Rip

Scream

Rip

Sob

Tear

Gasp

Tug

Curse

Back and forth she threw what she could in the way of words to fight through the terrible pain radiating from her skin. She began screaming and sobbing until Segal was forced to remove Lavinia’s gag lest she wanted to suffocate during her hysterical hyperventilation.

“F-fucking bitches, the lot of you!” She gasped, Leblanc this time slapped her against her newly waxed cunt which cause the younger woman to arch up and sob. A hell sear of fire crack out with her throat choking on nothing but air, she didn’t even need the gag this time.

“French you stupid Englishwoman! Français! What good are we if you do not learn anything!?” Poirot snarled.

Segal climb the bed and straddled the young lady’s. Lavinia felt it and dared to see the heated mature essence of the elder woman atop her body. She squeaked in shock and stared at the woman that began grinding down her hot, smooth, wet cunt onto her abdomen up to her belly button.

“Non, non Elodie, what the girl should be asking herself is…” Segal reached down with her hand and pinched the girls’ nipples, Lavinia would’ve bitten her if she could, but it was always easier to submit; except how much pain was meant to be coming that might drive her to unwillingly submit she didn’t know. Instead she bit her own lip and looked to the ceiling where nothing but dust floated.

“What good is she if she cannot teach two bébé’s the native tongue of our proud country?”

Lavinia perked, eyes flicking to the trio of hens, they all eyed each other and nodded in unison like they could read each other’s minds

 “Wait…” Segal purred and lent her face in closer to Lavinia, her long fingers slid into the governess' mouth; now Lavinia couldn’t even think to dare bite, she was petrified of the Madam, “I think I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glass of milk   
> ─▄▀─▄▀  
> ──▀──▀  
> █▀▀▀▀▀█▄  
> █░░░░░█─█  
> ▀▄▄▄▄▄▀▀  
> and a prayer for Lavinia's poor pussy.  
> ▐▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▌  
> ▐─────────────────────────▄▄─────────▌  
> ▐────────────────────────███─▄▄──────▌  
> ▐─────────▄▄────────────████─██──────▌  
> ▐────────▐██▌──────────████▌██─▄▄────▌  
> ▐────────███▌─────────████▌███▐██────▌  
> ▐────────████─────────███▌▐██▌▐██────▌  
> ▐────────████────────████▌███▐███────▌  
> ▐────────███▌───────████▌▐██▌▐██▌────▌  
> ▐────────███▌▄─────█████▌███▐██▌─██──▌  
> ▐────────███▌██───█████▌███▌▐██▌███──▌  
> ▐───────▐███▌██──█████▌▐███▐██▌─██▌──▌  
> ▐───────████▌██▌██████▌███▐███─███▌──▌  
> ▐───────████▌██▌█████▌███▌▐██─███▌───▌  
> ▐───────████▌██▌████▌▐███▐███─██▌────▌  
> ▐───────████▌██▌████▌███▌▐██▌███▌█▌──▌  
> ▐───────████▌██▌███▌████▐██▌─██▌███──▌  
> ▐──────▐████▌██▌██▌▐███████▌███▌███──▌  
> ▐──────█████▌██▌──████████▌─██▌███▌──▌  
> ▐──────█████▌███▌█████████▌██▌─██▌───▌  
> ▐──────█████▌████████████▌─██▌███────▌  
> ▐──────█████▌███████████████▌─██▌────▌  
> ▐──────█████▌███████████████▌███─────▌  
> ▐──────█████▌██████████████▌─██▌─────▌  
> ▐──────▐████▐██████████████████──────▌  
> ▐───────███▌▐█████████████████▌──────▌  
> ▐───────███▌▐█████████████████───────▌  
> ▐───────████▐████████████████▌───────▌  
> ▐──────▐████▐████████████████────────▌  
> ▐──────█████▐███████████████▌────────▌  
> ▐─────▐█████▐███████████████─────────▌  
> ▐─────█████▌▐██████████████▌─────────▌  
> ▐───▐██████▐██████████████▌──────────▌  
> ▐──▐███████▐██████████████───────────▌  
> ▐──███████▌██████████████▌───────────▌  
> ▐──███████▐█████████████▌────────────▌  
> ▐──██████▌█████████████▌─────────────▌  
> ▐──▐████▌▐███████████▌───────────────▌  
> ▐───▐███▌███████████▌────────────────▌  
> ▐────▐█▌▐██████████▌─────────────────▌  
> ▐────────────────────────────────────▌  
> ▐▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▌

**Author's Note:**

> French translations:  
> Faire un minou. (Term for oral sex)  
> Oui (Yes)  
> Non (No)  
> Quoi de neuf? (Informal “How are you?” basically a “What’s up!”)  
> Comment allez-vous? (Formal or respectfully common “How are you?”)  
> Très bien, merci. (Formal “Very well, thank you.”)  
> Je vais bien, merci. Et vous? (Formal “I'm fine thank you. And you?”)  
> Ca va. (Informal “I’m alright”)  
> Chére (Affectionate term “Dear” like calling someone sweetie or darling.)  
> Tu es une vilaine fille (“You’re a very naughty girl”)  
> Je m'excuse, Madame! (“Pardon me Madame”)  
> je suis ta petite pute Mesdames. (“I’m your little whore Madames”)  
> Chatte (female genitalia…pussy okay?)  
> t'es trop sexy (“you are so sexy”)  
> Tu es parfaite (Talking to female “You are perfect.”)  
> Embrasse-moi comme tu m’aimes (“Kiss me like you love me”)  
> Ma bichette (“my little doe”)  
> Avez-vous aimé ce type d'humour? (“Did you enjoy it?”)  
> Avez-vous vous-même mouillée ou vous êtes tout simplement heureux de me voir? (“Have you yourself wet or are you just happy to see me?”)  
> Tu as trop de poils au niveau du pubis. (You have too much pubic hair)  
> Je t'en supplie, s'il te plait! (I'm begging you, please!)  
> Tu vas m'appeler mama Ercüment! (You're going to call me mother.)  
> S'il vous plaît, ne me blessez pas, mama. (Please don't hurt me, mommy.)  
> Maintenant tu vas jouir pour moi. (Now you're going to cum for me.)  
> Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi faire. (Let me - let me - let me get it.)  
> Je vous ordonne de me relâcher!!. (I order you to release me.)  
> Tu peux la fermer maintenant! (You can shut up now!)  
> Ne m'obligez pas à vous bâillonner. (Don't make me get the ball gag.)  
> Va me le chercher, s'il te plait. (Go get it for me, please.)  
> Tu peux ouvrir ta bouche jusqu'à quel point ? (How wide can you open your mouth?)


End file.
